The present invention relates generally to a method for forming a flange on a tube. More specifically, the invention is directed to a method for forming a flange on a tube using a tip having, among other things, a hyperbolioidal shape.
Methods for forming flanges on tubes are known in the art. An example of the prior art method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,145. It has been found that the prior art methods do not allow the forming of flanges on tubes having a variety of outer diameters and wall thicknesses. Therefore, there is a need for a method that can form flanges on a variety of tubes. The present invention satisfies the above-identified need.